Such nursing mugs or bottles are known, e.g., from US-A-2 877 917 and US-A-3 044 650. In these known devices, which are intended for the feeding of small babies, the liquid flow channel and the valve means disposed therein serve the purpose of preventing the infant from sucking air while being fed with milk from the bottle.